emperor_of_ashesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vattghern
Vattghern is a Halfbreed of Second Generation. Thanks to his kin' prolonged life expectancy, he closes on forty years of age, yet still remains in the image of a young adult. Being the designated marksman of the Branded, he's not just an extremely skilled bowman but a swordsman as well gifted with near superhuman speed and agility. Appearance and Character Vattghern is a tall, slender, lean and dark handsome youth, with an eye seemingly forever patched with a crimson headscarf and a beautiful, yet scarred face. Pointy eared and cunningly looking, the Halfbreed embodies the qualities of his unspoken ancestors while also inheriting the rash minds and quickness of action of his human forefathers. He is often seen with a cocky smile in his confident, vain and feathery demeanor. But behind his arrogant exterior lies a deep hatred that possesses him so much it makes him more akin to a vengeful soulless creature than the handsome individual he seems to be. Backstory In spite of the Inquisition's thorough censorship, legends speak about the rabbit ears and allseeing eyes of the Elves, the forbidden kin that once was, yet which died out so long ago. Many scholars and common folk would dismiss them as mere nonsense, yet they are in no way falsehoods, and one would not have to look further than Vattghern to witness the proof of these myths' veracity. However, in spite of his dual ancestry, he has no love for those sharing his mortal blood, as it is them who burned down his home and put his family to the sword when he was a mere child. He was indeed just a boy when the town of Stuh was sacked and razed by the Inquisition. The screams of his kin, the fires which burned down the streets on which he so cheerfully played, the corpses of his friends laying on the ground marked him inevitably and completely for the rest of his life. Bitter, wrathful and barely mouthful at all ever since, the now fully grown Vattghern roams the land alone, searching for things he alone knows of and working towards goals none other will ever comprehend, for he never speaks to anyone who crosses his path for more than moments before departing once again. Yet even the most senile, dumb or ignorant can easily tell from the flame in his only uncovered eye that he strives for greatness, for something beyond the minds of simple mortals. And who knows, maybe one day he will succeed in his quest, whatever it may be. Following the Massacre of Stuh, Vattghern, barely seven years old, found refuge in the company of Svartsal, a Halfbreed of the first generation. Although Svartsal will later be known as a close collaborator with the Empire and the Inquisition, he decided to take care of Vattghern and raised him as well as he could: teaching him how to use bow, knife and sword, how to get along with people as a repulsive outcast, and the arts of war and violent behavior. As he took him under his wing, Vattghern became an associate to Svartsal's trade; to hunt beasts and monsters terrorizing human towns and villages in exchange for gold and supplies. Although hated and rejected, the villagers and townsmen would often hire halfbreeds for the job as some saw them more fitting to fail in the task rather than lose their sons and husbands whilst others valued the halfbreeds' innate gift for wildlife and their near superhuman abilities. Time passed and eventually Vattghern took on his own contracts for himself. For one last time, Svartsal called for Vattghern to help him take down a particularly large swamp crab spider or Arachas. On that day, Svartsal stayed behind as his young apprentice took the Arachas on his own, although having suffered a serious blow to his face that will scar him for the rest of his days. At that moment, Svartsal decided to leave him behind, satisfied he had taught Vattghern everything he needs to survive in a world that doesn't support his mere existence and in one last act of tutorship, struck him down stating "''That is the last affront you'll let go unanswered". '' Category:Main Characters